Balan
Balan is Scale Gold, the Gold Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism, a thief and partner to Ophi. Character History Origin Constructed in the Libra System on a planet where humans and machines coexist, Balan was "born" on March 26th no earlier than 1717. Though one of not the oldest of the β-Squad Rangers, Balan noted that he was the youngest of his clan. Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Don Oro, the boss of the Kogane Cartel, an infamous crime syndicate. Although a skilled technopath, he would often fail the missions given to him, but continued to work for the Cartels to get money to help support an orphanage full of ill children that didn't have the resources to get proper treatment. Balan's last chance came went he was sent to get a carrier ship and deliver it to the five main Galactic Cartels. However Balan, along with the ship, disappeared from the Libra System, making the criminals believe he'd cashed out the shipment for himself. In reality, Balan discovered the ship was full of $5 million worth of medical supplies that he could use to support the children in the orphanage. He never told anyone what happened out of fear the orphanage would be targeted. He fled the system before henchmen from the Cartels could get a hold of him. Meeting Ophi While Balan was stealing a treasure from the Ophiuchus System, officers were alerted to his presence, and he had to escape quickly. He soon met Ophi, mistaking him for one of the officers and pleaded for mercy, explaining hsi current situation. However, Ophi decided that Balan was the key for him to be able to learn emotion, and expressed his wish to Balan. Balan thought that this was his chance, and made use of Ophi to help him escape. Balan and Ophi became partners in thieving against the Neo Alliance of Evil, becoming known as the two-man Team RHLJ whom were branded with a combined five million Zanabatar bounty by the Neo-Alliance. As Scale Gold to be added Personality At first he seemed to be greedy, but he cares enough about his partner Ophi. He is flashy, energetic, fast-talking and is kind of an all talk guy, which tends to get him in trouble. His flamboyant attitude balances the more neutral demeanor of his partner Ophi. He is often made out to be a clown and isn't easily taken seriously by others. However, for what he lacks in skill and physical prowess, he makes up for with heart. Though he possesses genius-level skills, he's somewhat stupidly optimistic, which often leaves him on the receiving end of DECA 283's blunt verbal insults. DECA's obvious lack of acknowledgment of him in comparison to how she treats the other Rangers tends to frustrate him, especially since he fervently expresses the desire to be her friend and almost compulsively tries to initiate a positive conversation between them. When he feels sad, he often tries to put on a positive demeanor to hide his sorrow in public. An example was when his sole best friend betrays him for the Neo Alliance. He put on this demeanor again when he found out that Ophi was compromised, and dropped it when Master Ryu told him to not force himself. Powers and Abilities ;Techno-organic Physiology: As a techno-organic life-form, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when the SS Explorer approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Explorer's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Technopathy: As a mechanical life-form, Balan has the ability to control other machines. He can also read and process recordings from the CCTV system. :;Cyber Mind: Balan himself can record and process videos through his eyes, but this requires him to stay out of battle. :;Advanced Camouflage: After being repaired with parts from a Zenjox Attack Bot, Balan can generate disguises through film-layers around his body that function similar to the . In Balan's case, he takes on the form of Takeo's supposedly deceased younger brother, Hiro. Arsenal *He can produce tendril-like wires from his wrists to connect to machines or use them to attack his enemies. Scale Gold - Solar= When empowered by Leo Red Solar Mode's brightness, his speed and agility are increased, allowing him to deliver quick attacks and leap to great heights. }} Behind the Scenes * Of the 88 modern constellations, they represent , "The Scales" Portrayal * to be added Notes *Since his constellation theme is Libra ("The Scales"), he is the only β-Squad Ranger who doesn't have an animal motif. *Much of his personality takes inspiration from from and Rocket Raccoon from the Guardians of the Galaxy films. *He is the only β-Squad Ranger who doesn't wear a jacket (although he does adorn indigo plating that resembles their civilian jacket after joining the team). *Scale Gold's helmet design is distinct in that it has robotic "vents" in place of the molded lips design present on the other β-Squad Rangers' helmets. *He was actually able to form the Cosmo Sword after Takeo demonstrated it to him, but swapped to the Cosmo Crossbow due to the fact that it was too much effort for him to carry due to the Cosmo Sword's heaviness. *His birthday is in March 26. **This would effectively make him an Aries, Libra's polar opposite on the Zodiac Wheel. *Balan is the first Gold Ranger with these traits **Balan has the earliest appearance of all Gold Rangers, having debuted as a ranger in episode 2. **The first Gold Ranger not to be a Sixth Ranger.